


strength in numbers

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Thor decides to find out why Tony called Bruce the "strongest Avenger".





	strength in numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-quick story I wrote because I loved the idea of Thor trying to figure out why Tony called Bruce the strongest avenger. I miss Science Bros, I love ThorTony and Ragnarok made me love ThorBruce and I just wondered what they'd be like together. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Ragnarok, Thor resolved to find out why Stark had decreed Bruce the “strongest Avenger”.

He was nothing if not persistent but, rather than ask the quick-witted genius and get a bunch of snarky half-truths in response, Thor decided to observe and conduct his own investigation. Shouldn’t be too hard as their fight with Thanos had left an emotional vacuum in the team. Stark and Rogers were still hurting but they were working through their war. Natasha had been quiet and kept to herself most days. Rhodes did the same, when he wasn’t on loan to the Air Force. For now, the remainder of their team was staying in the Tower.

Plenty of opportunity for Thor to observe.

 

+

 

Hulk was strong. Not stronger than Thor, of course, but Thor could admit he came the closest. He was a fierce warrior and so, _so_ angry. But Bruce… Bruce was certainly less strong.

After battles, he wrapped himself in a blanket on the quinjet and found a quiet space on the plane to settle. Thor watched him one day: observed how he held fast to the worn knit blanket and closed his eyes, shivering every so often. Thor was reminded of the fear in Bruce’s eyes when he’d told Thor that he may never be Banner if he became the Hulk again. Thor remembered being so wrapped up in Hela and Asgard that he was a little less concerned than the should’ve been. But Hulk returned and Banner came back after. Bruce needn’t have worried.

After they left the jet, Thor watched Stark steal Bruce away. He followed them down to the living room where Tony flipped on some sitcom and sat down. Bruce returned in soft knit pants and a loose t-shirt, looking more worn than Thor had ever seen him. He sat down a reasonable distance from Tony before the genius pulled him closer with a huff. Bruce rested his head on Tony’s shoulder as he tossed a warm throw blanket over both of them. Bruce fell asleep before the opening credits ended, snoring softly as Tony ran a hand through his messy curls. It’s a softer image than Thor thought he would ever see and he forced himself to look away. As he left, he could still see the image of Bruce’s lax face, long lashes fanning out over his cheek as Tony relayed what was happening on screen in a quiet tone.

 

+

 

Bruce was quiet.

He could be funny; hilarious actually. He kept to himself a lot. Once Thor decided to pay attention, and after Ragnarok, Thor owed Bruce attention, he noticed Tony was always laughing around him. Bruce told a lot of jokes in that dry manner of his and only Tony seemed to hear them. Tony spent most of his time around Bruce than anyone else.

Thor hadn’t known exactly what went on between Natasha and Bruce but Bruce didn’t seem comfortable with anyone aside from Tony. Thor followed them through the hall once and listened in.

“So, you’re both alive and you don’t want to go for it? She’s gorgeous and here and-“

“By that logic, you and Steve should be going at it like bunnies,” Bruce remarked and Tony stopped dead in the hallway.

“Fair,” Tony said lowly. “I deserve that. You never told me what happened between you two.”

“Tony,” Bruce began but Tony held his hands up. “Not the dirty, dirty details but why you’re so cordial towards each other.”

Bruce stared at Tony and finally sighed, running a hand over his head. “Spent too long having my choices made for me.”

Tony nodded and pet his shoulders, “Yeah, I get that.”

 

+

 

Thor woke early one morning to Steve and Tony yelling at each other in the kitchen.

By the sounds of things, they’d been arguing for quite some time and Thor sighed to himself, starting to go in to break it up when he spotted Bruce in the hallway. He waved and Bruce flashed a tight smile.

“Not easy, is it?” he asked lowly, a roughness to his voice. He spared Thor a glance and added, “I shouldn’t intervene,” he gestured to himself, “the Other Guy wants me to.”

Thor frowned at him, listening to Steve’s voice raise. He can’t hear Tony at the moment, “Why can’t you intervene?”

Bruce eyed him for a moment before explaining, “I get in there, things get a whole lot messier.” He averted his eyes, “I’ve been told to stay out of it. He gets to know everything about me but it’s a one-way street.”

Thor shook his head, not quite understanding, “He didn’t tell you about the war?”

“He told me everything about the war.” His mouth formed a grim line as he crossed his arms. “I didn’t handle it that well.”

Thor nodded in understanding, listening to Steve continue on. When Thor heard about Siberia, it hadn’t been easy for him either. As much as he didn’t understand Tony’s decision, he’d wanted to wrap him in his arms and wipe that dejected look off his face. But Tony had never been good at accepting comfort. From anyone, it seemed.

“He tries to protect everyone,” Thor began, catching Bruce’s attention. Even in the dim lighting, he can see the green tinge to Bruce’s skin, the veins appearing more and more visible on his neck. “Tony, I mean.”

“His problem,” Bruce said, his hands clenching into fists as he tried to calm himself. “I wasn’t here to protect him during the war.”

“He can’t blame you for that,” Thor said, stepping forward as Bruce stepped back, flashing a wry smile.

“He didn’t have to.”

Steve exited, marching past them seemingly in a daze. Thor could see Tony leaning against the counter, red faced and muttering to himself. His heart twisted as Bruce nodded his farewell and entered the kitchen. He murmured something that made Tony laugh in response, his face lighting up.

Thor watched them converse, wanting to join in but he couldn’t bring himself to risk the peace they’d found with each other. He turned around and returned to his room.

 

+

 

The news coverage of the team had been kinder than ever following Thanos. That had been months ago and now, they were back to raking everyone’s names through the mud.

Especially Hulk’s.

“What business does Tony Stark have letting his pet monster out on the loose in our city? We didn’t ask for this team and we didn’t ask for our taxes to pay to repair the damage every time that beast throws a tantrum and smashes a few buildings,” a panelist said, his fist clenched on the tabletop. The other panelists seemed a little taken aback but not as much as Thor would have liked.

“It’s not even my team. I don’t make any decisions; Captain Spangly Pants does,” Tony retorts, prompting Steve to roll his eyes. It was fonder now than it would’ve been months ago and Thor would be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful to see it.

“Please stop calling me that,” Steve said, shoveling more cereal in his mouth.

“Pet monster,’ Tony grumbled, tossing an arm over Bruce’s hunched shoulders. It almost appeared as if Tony didn’t notice Bruce’s blank expression but Thor knew better. Tony reached over and cupped Bruce’s chin. “You are pretty cute.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, finally giving some sign that he was still with them. Thor felt himself relax as Bruce shifted beside Tony on the couch. “Thank you,” he murmured and returned to the show.

“I’m just saying, we rebuild every time he smashes something that isn’t the enemy. When is the government going to do something about this and get that monster off the street?”

“Why do they let people who know nothing about our team speak about our team?” Clint asked, kicking his feet up on the table. “First of all, their taxes don’t pay for clean-up, Stark does. Second of all, we’re better with Hulk out there helping than without.”

Thor agreed silently and looked to Bruce only to find he’d left the room. He looked to Stark who was now more visibly upset. “Is he okay?”

The corner of Tony’s mouth quirked up, “That’s the thing, Blondie: he’s always okay.” He watched the end of the report and seemed to psyche himself up for a bit before he gets up from the couch and left the room.

No one else left.

 

+

 

Tony touched Bruce a lot.

Soft little touches to his shoulders and face, sometimes teasing but mostly to comfort. He snatched Bruce’s hand whenever he dragged him down to the lab. He fed Banner parts of his deserts when he felt like sharing. Thor never paid much attention to it before but since he’d begun his investigation, it seemed important. Bruce never touched anyone else; at least not on purpose.

When Tony touched him, he hid soft smiles behind his hand and, on one glorious occasion, he’d even blushed. Once or twice, it was unwelcome. On bad days when they hadn’t done as well in the field as they would have hoped or Bruce was just having a bad day, Tony tried to shake him out of it with hugs and squeezes of his hand. When it was unwelcome, Bruce mastered the art of carefully extracting himself and leaving the room.

It should have concluded Thor’s investigation but he found himself returning to the withdrawn look on Tony’s face. The way he quickly averted his eyes as if he’d done something wrong. He had a habit of blaming himself for things he couldn’t control. Thor noticed it during the two years they’d spent together. It wasn’t a quality Thor quite understood but it seemed a talent Tony was determined to hold on to.

Thor found himself wanting to comfort Tony but he didn’t quite know how.

One day, he settled for sitting down in the place Bruce had left couch and he earned a questioning smile but Tony relaxed into him after some time. Thor sighed, leaning back into the couch, his stomach in knots. Tony did his best to hold others up and he didn’t seem to expect others to do the same for him.

Thor took his hand hesitantly, smiling when Tony allowed it.

 

+

 

Thor approached the kitchen one morning to see Tony staring at Bruce from across the kitchen island. “You don’t want me to make you eggs or pancakes or bacon?”

Bruce shrugged, continuing to scroll through something on his tablet. Tony waved his spatula, a hand on his hip as he continued, “No omelet or maybe some French toast? I can make some mean French toast. Like, ‘stay hours after an awkward one night stand’ French toast?”

Bruce snorted and shook his head, finally meeting Tony’s eyes. His smile was hesitant, a sight Thor still didn’t see often enough. “Tony, nothing’s going to be fixed with food.” He returned to his tablet and added, “Especially one of your omelets.”

Tony glared at him, a glimmer of a smile breaking through his concern. “I take offense to that, Banner.”

“You’re welcome to,” he replied, returning to his tablet. “It was mean.”

Thor watched them, the banter easier than he’d ever seen between Banner and anyone else. “It’s just… I always try to hold some type of function for my mother on… on her day. You don’t… you don’t need me to do anything?”

 _What_?

Bruce froze, his face pained for a moment before he pushed it down. Thor is reminded of why he always found it easier to get along with Hulk; he was just easier to read. The Big Guy wore everything on his sleeve; subtlety just wasn’t his forte. Bruce was so much more complicated; every emotion he felt was buried down beneath several layers of a calm, mild mannered disguise. For Bruce, that was a necessity.

Bruce removed his glasses, thinking over his words for a moment. “I used to visit her grave every year and leave flowers, when I could afford them. Then everything happened with the accident and Betty and – and Ross. I wasn’t able to go back. He tracked me there one year and I just… couldn’t risk it.”

Thor’s chest hurt, his eyes felt heavy and warm as he tried to imagine how that must have felt. In Asgard, they honored their dead with celebration. Even as a nomadic people, the Asgardians would celebrate Odin on the anniversary of his death every year, from now on until eternity. It seemed Midgardians would do the same, in their own way, but for Bruce to have that stolen from him… it was unthinkable.

Thor watched Tony’s hands clench into fists at his sides, his eyes hard before he took a step back.

“Grab your coat. We’re leaving in ten,” Tony said firmly. Bruce started to object, eyes wide.

“Tony, we can’t – it’s a Tuesday? We can’t just leave,” he insisted but Tony was already clearing his plate.

“I’m not – we’re not going to let Ross take this from you. Not this year. We’re going.” He spoke as though it was a done deal but Thor can hear the question there. If Bruce sincerely didn’t want to go, Tony wouldn’t push it but it was stern enough that Bruce knew he was serious about the offer. Thor secretly hoped he took it.

“Fine, but it would be rude not to invite Thor,” Bruce said, his eyes cutting to Thor’s knowingly. Thor suddenly felt ashamed, his skin warming as he fully entered the kitchen with an awkward wave.

“Thor?” Tony asked, turning to face him.

“Hi, I – I’m sorry for listening in. I really couldn’t intrude-“

“You can and you will,” Tony said, laying his hands on Thor’s shoulders. “Big Guy’s orders.”

 

They take Stark’s private plane, which had more than enough space for them to spread out. Even so, Thor sits across from Bruce. Bruce is clearly nervous, shaking a little as the plane began to take off. Thor didn’t get it; Bruce had been on several ships and planes over the years. It must read on his face because Bruce laughed nervously and said, “I know, I know, why am I so nervous? It’s a self-piloted plane. Even knowing Tony’s a certified genius, I’ve always been a little nervous on these things. Don’t know why.” He looked out the window and added quietly, “It’s not like a crash could kill me.”

He spared a weak smile but it made Thor’s chest ache. He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to sit next to Bruce. He reached out and took the man’s hand, soft and dry, less calloused than Thor expected. Curious because the Hulk was so rough and Thor remembered the feel of his palm. Bruce had the hands of a scientist that only ever used his hands for experiments. He can feel Bruce’s eyes on his face as he trailed his fingers from the center of Bruce’s palm down to his fingertips and back. One after the other until Bruce no longer shook and the plane was well in the air.

He looked up to see Bruce eying him bemusedly. “Thanks. Something you learned?”

Thor shrugged, “My mother.” Bruce smiled sadly and looked to the window. “It might help… if you talk about her.”

Bruce huffed out a laugh, “No offense but I very much doubt that.”

Thor nodded, lowering his gaze. “Sorry, I don’t know what to say here.”

“Nothing to say. Don’t say ‘sorry’. Not your fault.” He was quiet for quite some time before adding, “My father. His fault.”

 

When they arrive at the site, Bruce was surprised to find flowers. He looked to Tony before moving forward. Thor started to follow but Tony held him back. With his sunglasses on, Thor couldn’t read his expression.

“Let’s give them some time, okay?”

Thor waited, looking out across the crowded graveyard. They were across the street from a courthouse. This was hardly the kind of place for beautiful mausoleums and gorgeous flower beds. Thor got the feeling this wasn’t the nicest place for a burial. Maybe it was different years ago. He wondered how long ago Bruce had lost her.

They watched as Bruce sat down cross-legged in the grass. “I send flowers here every year. After we met… I figured Bruce would appreciate knowing someone sent things here. I never… I never figured he would’ve wanted to visit. I’m an idiot,” Tony spat.

Thor turned to him, shaking his head. “You are the furthest thing from an idiot, my friend.”

Tony lowered his head, “I worked with Ross. Never trusted him but I worked with him, even knowing what he’d done. Bruce deserved better. Better than me.” Thor studied him a moment longer and took his hand. Tony held on tight before squeezing once and returning to the car. Thor waited for Bruce to finish and returned with him.

 

On the flight home, Thor say down next to Bruce without a word. He took his hand, running his fingers over Bruce’s palm to calm him for takeoff. Bruce smiled at him and returned to the window. They’d barely been in the air for twenty minutes before Bruce fell asleep, his head resting on Thor’s shoulder.

Thor shifted carefully, so as not to wake him up, as he studied Bruce’s face. Most people looked younger as they slept and Thor wished he could say the same. Relaxed and less animated, Bruce just looked exhausted. Dark shadows beneath his eyes, tight lines around his mouth. He slept like someone had ticked his off switch. It was hard for Thor to look at him and see him as a threat and not someone to look after.

Thor heard a click and blinked, his breathing rough. He pulled his hand away from Bruce’s face to see Tony watching him with a knowing look in his eye. Thor froze, wondering yet again if something deeper was going on between the geniuses.

“Tony,” he greeted and the corner of Tony’s mouth ticked up before his eyes hardened.

“I don’t know your game but I’m not here for it.” He jutted his chin towards Bruce’s slumbering form, his eyes softening for a moment before he returned to Thor. “I don’t have lot of people. Surprising, I know but Bruce… he’s a good one. You’re pretty tough but if I had to, I’d take you out.”

Thor sighed, shaking his head. “Tony, what are you-“

“He’s too nice to say so, so I will; whatever you’re doing, staring at him, spying on us after missions, stop it. He’s used to being stared at, comes with being the Jolly Green Giant. He doesn’t need that from his teammates, too.”

Thor stared at him for a moment before lowering his eyes to mess of curls beneath his chin. Bruce had fallen asleep on him…. It was a first. The same Bruce that didn’t trust many people had fallen asleep on Thor’s shoulder. He’d earned that.

It softens his words, “I had wondered why you would assign him the title of ‘strongest Avenger’. Out of vanity, I’ll admit. I’m no stranger to overconfidence but I felt sure I was the strongest.” He ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair, feeling Tony’s gaze waver. “There is no game here. I assure you.”

Tony was quiet for a long time and then he stood up. “There’s more to strength than muscles. I know you know that.”

 

+

 

There was a change.

It was gradual. It went relatively unnoticed, but it was there.

After battles, Thor sat beside Bruce on the plane and took his hand. Sometimes he fell asleep, his head buried in Thor’s neck. Sometimes he shook and shivered the entire ride back and Thor held him close. After they changed, Thor sat beside Bruce while Tony cued something mindless on the television and covered the three of them with a throw blanket. When Thor reached across Bruce’s stomach, his arm rested below Tony’s.

In the morning, Thor made Bruce his tea and Tony his coffee. Tony made pancakes or waffles, anything aside from omelets and he smiled when Bruce’s teasing led to a handful of flour flying across the countertop. Most mornings passed uneventfully but some mornings, Bruce and Tony behaved like children.

On bad nights, the nights Thor never knew about before, Tony came to his door. Thor never asked if it was FRIDAY or if Bruce trusted Tony enough to call on him but Thor didn’t question it. He stepped back and welcomed them both into his room. Some nights, it was for Bruce; some nights for Tony. One night for Thor. Either way, he pulled back the covers and turned out the lights. He’d never tell but he felt calmest when he was warm between the two of them. They were small, comically so in contrast to Thor, but Bruce’s soft breaths on his neck and Tony’s soft snores made him feel safe.

Everything felt right.

 

+

 

“How’s that work?” Clint asked one day as they sat around the television. Bruce was dozing off, his head on Thor’s lap while Tony sat beside him tapping away on his tablet. Thor paused in stroking Tony’s shoulder, looking over at Clint.

“How’s what work, Bird Brain?” Tony asked and Clint rolled his eyes.

“Are all three of you… three?” he asked clumsily and Thor didn’t quite understand until Bruce sat up, a light flush on his face.

His voice was surprisingly steady, “Why? You’re not really my type and we’re not looking for a fourth but we might consider it,” he said earnestly. Clint blushed in response, sputtering for a moment as Tony choked back laugher, burying his face in Thor’s shoulder. Thor scratched lightly at his scalp with a soft smile.

“I just asked, man,” Clint muttered and got up. Tony watched him go with a grin before returning to Bruce.

“That image will be stuck in his brain for the rest of the day.”

Bruce laughed and lay his head back down in Thor’s lap. “It’s not unpleasant,” he murmured and just like that, the image filled Thor’s mind.

 

+

 

It’s not unpleasant, Bruce had said.

Did that mean he’d thought about it before? More and more, Thor wondered the extent of Bruce’s relationship with Tony. They were close; certainly closer than they were with any of the others. Admittedly, Thor had wondered if there hadn’t been more feelings beneath the surface between Tony and their fair Captain but they’d never been seen together the way Bruce was seen with Tony.

He trusted Tony. Tony’s guilt over Ross aside, Bruce trusted him with his secrets and fears. He’d trusted him with the knowledge of what passed with Natasha years ago. He trusted Tony to take care of him when he was at his weakest, most vulnerable points.

And he trusted Thor.

When Thor lie in his bed at night, his hand sliding beneath his sheets, he had to admit, it wasn’t unpleasant. He knew what it felt like to have their warmth surround him. It wasn’t that hard to imagine their hands on him, Bruce’s soft breathing his ear, his soft hands wrapped firmly around Thor’s cock. Tony’s smart mouth on his own before he took Thor into his mouth. Their slight forms twined together as Tony took Bruce apart with his hands.

It wasn’t unpleasant at all and it brought Thor off embarrassingly quick.

Was it a common thing? “Threes” as Clint had called it. Thor had never considered… well, it wasn’t for him to consider. These were two of the most closed off, emotionally reserved, self-deprecating men Thor had ever met.

So, naturally he’d taken it upon himself to take care of them.

They were worth it and Thor had always loved a challenge.

 

+

 

“He’s a valued member of our team. I know everyone might not see that but I feel safest when I have him at my back,” Steve said, a stern expression on his face.

Tony popped some popcorn in his mouth, eyes locked on the screen. Steve had agreed to a few guest appearances and watching them from the Tower was their new form of self-torment.

“They won’t like that,” Tony muttered. He was leaning back against Thor’s chest, his legs stretched out across the remaining space on the couch. He was in Thor’s space a lot these days and at some point, Thor had grown used to it. It was nice, if a little baffling. Tony didn’t touch very many people but with Thor and Bruce, it was as though their space was his space.

Thor leaned in close, his voice low in Tony’s ear, “Why not? It’s true.”

“He’s pushing too hard. Makes him sound preachy, disingenuous.” He turned, the point of his nose poking into Thor’s cheek. He pulled back, his breath warm on Thor’s mouth. He smelled of butter, warm and safe in Thor’s arms. Thor swallowed, licking his lips, watching Tony follow he movement.

His eyes widened for a moment before he pulled away with a murmured, “Sorry.” Thor nodded, heart pounding in his chest as Bruce appeared beside them and sat down on the couch. Tony placed his feet in Bruce’s lap with a grin and Bruce shook his head.

Thor got up for a moment to grab a drink and clear his head. When he returned, Bruce’s hand was in Tony’s hair, their lips joined softly and then harder. Thor crept closer, a flash of heat running through his body as he heard Bruce murmur something and pull Tony closer, earning a low moan.

Answered one question for Thor.

And introduced a slew of new ones.

 

+

 

Thor caught them once and only once.

He’d gone to Tony’s room one night. He hadn’t had a bad night in a while but he knew he’d be less likely to have one if he was warm between the both of them. He’d opened the door to hear soft moans followed by hushed intakes of breath. Thor stopped, listening as he heard a low groan and soft, wet sucking sounds. Arousal hit him instantaneously, his skin warm as he opened the door wider to see Tony kneeling over Bruce on his bed. His hand held Bruce still at the base as he took him reverently into his mouth, his eyes closed in focus.

Thor swallowed, backing up to leave when Bruce’s eyes opened and he smiled slyly, running his hand over Tony’s head. Tony moaned, face flushing deeper as his cheeks hollowed. He scratched at Tony’s hair, earning another strangled groan as he held Thor’s gaze. Bruce stroked his thumb over the hollow of Tony’s cheek and pushed him back carefully.

Tony’s eyes opened reluctantly, looking to Bruce earnestly as he stroked his cock. Bruce was wet, glimmering in the low light and softer than Thor expected. If he’d had Tony’s mouth - “Too much?” Tony asked, his voice wrecked, eyes open and more vulnerable than Thor was used to seeing.

Bruce shook his head and nodded towards Thor’s spot near the door. Tony followed his gaze and stiffened a little, eyes hardening. “I didn’t hear you knock.”

“I – I didn’t,” Thor said, clearing his throat a few times. “I – I thought I could sleep here.”

“We’re not exactly sleeping,” Bruce said with a grin and Tony rolled his eyes. Bruce sat up and ran a hand down Tony’s back, making him shiver, his eyes falling shut for a moment. Thor realized no one else saw him this way; only Bruce.

And now Thor.

Thor moved in closer, swallowing nervously. Bruce held his gaze, a darkness there Thor hadn’t seen before. Not a darkness; a threat. He stroked Tony’s back once more, eyes firm, watchful.

His hand reached around to stroke Tony’s stomach, his voice low, “You don’t hurt him,” a hint of a growl in his voice. It rattled through Thor’s bones and drew a moan from Tony’s lips. “Understood.”

“Understood,” Thor said, feeling Tony reach for the hem of his t-shirt. His brown eyes were guarded, hands hesitant as they reached up for Thor’s shoulders. “Is this alright with you?” Thor asked and Tony smiled.

“He’s the one that doesn’t like to share,” Tony said, smile widening when Bruce pulled him back against his chest. He slid his hand down to Tony’s cock, flushed and hard between his thighs. Thor licked his lips, meeting Bruce’s eyes as he stroked Tony carefully, almost teasingly. “Bruce,” he murmured, pushing up into his grip, eyes falling closed. He was truly beautiful like this: unguarded, desperate and honest. Thor needed to touch.

Thor leaned in, kissing Tony’s neck as Bruce stroked him. This close, he got Tony’s soft little gasps in his ear, felt him shudder and twist in Bruce’s grasp. He pulled up to share a kiss with Bruce, surprisingly rougher than he expected. Bruce nipped at his lip and sucked, drawing a low groan from Thor’s mouth before he pulled back. Tony touched his cheek, pulling Thor’s lips to his as Bruce stroked him harder, faster, his cock pushing wetly through Bruce’s fist.

“Bruce,” Tony gasped suddenly, a hand tangled in Thor’s hair as he spilled between them, panting against Thor’s skin. Thor pulled back, watching Bruce’s hand work Tony’s cock as Tony pushed down urgently. Thor watched Bruce work his fingers further inside Tony, pushing in as he stroked Tony with his other hand.

Tony’s head fell back, his cock jerking and releasing more as he let Bruce take him apart. Thor took hold of himself, nuzzling Tony’s neck as Bruce worked. Finally, Tony sighed, accepting Bruce’s tongue as he crawled on top of him. Thor watched him return to Bruce’s cock, harder than before, a green tinge to his skin.

Thor looked to Bruce in alarm as he took a few deep breaths and stroked Tony’s hair. “Is it… safe?” he asked and Bruce nodded jerkily.

“Carefully. Can’t get too excited.”

Thor nodded, watching Tony take up a slow rhythm, his fingers entwined with Bruce’s. Thor lay down beside Bruce, sighing when Tony wrapped a hand around his cock. Thor turned to look at Bruce, tongue caught between his teeth as Bruce panted. Their mouths met, Bruce’s tongue eager and searching as he writhed. Thor reached out, stroking his stomach, his fingers brushing Tony’s as he let go of Thor to work on Bruce.

Bruce’s mouth fell open, panting wetly as Thor kissed him softly as he gradually reached the edge and spilled into Tony’s mouth. Thor leaned in, pressing his tongue to Bruce’s pulse point, steadier and more even than Thor expected. Tony swallowed and then rose up to kiss Bruce’s cheek.

“We okay?” he asked and Bruce nodded.

“No green,” he said and Tony smiled, dropping another kiss to his cheek. He dropped back down between Thor’s thighs to the blond’s surprise. He looked to Bruce who’d returned to stroking Tony’s hair. Tony lapped at the head of Thor’s cock, brow furrowed in concentration as he slowly took more and more of it in, the warmth of his mouth bringing Thor embarrassingly close to the edge.

“I’ve thought about this,” Thor confessed, eyes rolling back. “Your mouth,” he moaned and heard Bruce stifle a laugh. He tried to keep his hips still, keep from pushing up as Tony worked harder, stroking Thor into his mouth as the heat came to a head. He called out a warning, back arching as Tony kept stroking him until he pulsed and came over his tongue.

Thor shook, his skin too warm against the cool sheets as Tony drained him and swallowed everything he had to give. He melted into the sheets, barely processing as Tony climbed up and made a place for himself between Thor and Bruce.

Tony yawned, settling back as he asked, “You find the answer to your question?”

Thor stared at him dazedly before understanding set in. In a way, yes.

Bruce was plenty strong. He’d survived so much and continued to put on a brave face and protect a world that would rather see him gone. A man that saw himself as a burden and hid away whenever possible. He buried his emotions beneath layers of sarcasm and calm. He never asked for help, even when he clearly wanted to.

And behind that man was another who constantly put his life on hold for Bruce. Who made a point of sticking up for Bruce when no one else had. Who treated Bruce like someone like everyone else: who could be teased and made fun of, held and cared for, _loved_. Someone that looked at a man that spent a lot of time as a seven-foot tall giant and had never been afraid. Someone that lived through a kidnapping, several near-death experiences and continued to go outside to protect this world.

Thor understood that there was more to strength than power. He also understood that Tony didn’t see his own strengths, either.

Thor reached out and pushed Tony’s head back until it rested on Bruce’s chest. Bruce and Tony looked to him curiously, clearly ready for bed. “I’m a king,” he began. “I’m as vain as can be and I deserve the best. I deserve the strongest companions the universe has to offer.” He leaned in and dropped a kiss on Bruce’s lips and then Tony’s. “And so, do you.”


End file.
